hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 112 (2011)
Monster × And × Monster (カイブツ×ト×カイブツ, Kaibutsu × To × Kaibutsu) is the 112th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 15th, 2014. Overview As Gon and others appear at the main staircase, Menthuthuyoupi instantly readies himself for combat. The Hunters' progress is momentarily halted when Dragon Dive finally hits the palace. Neferpitou locates Meruem and upon arriving, it finds the King holding the injured body of Komugi. The King asks the royal guard to heal the girl while inviting his two opponents to fight elsewhere for their convenience. Summary The Extermination Team continues to ascend the main staircase and finds Menthuthuyoupi on guard. Killua anticipation for the impossible and previous experiences help him stay calm. Menthuthuyoupi uses his Nen ability to shape-shift himself into a creature with multiple limbs. He calls himself the shield, and he protects the King with his body. Shoot, who is supposed to battle Menthuthuyoupi, freezes on the spot, as he knows that the Royal Guard will not hesitate to attack him. As Shoot begins to move his cage and floating hands, Zeno's dragons descend and destroy the palace. The Extermination Team is overwhelmed, except for Killua who quickly recognizes the dragons as his grandfather's and realizes that Zeno and Netero have arrived. During the commotion, Gon rushes towards Menthuthuyoupi and Killua runs after Gon. Shoot blames himself for his weakness, but praises the boys for their courage and follows after them. Youpi prepares to fight the intruders, but Knuckle punches. The Royal Guard becomes confused; he can't see Meleoron and Knuckle since they are invisible from God's Accomplice. Knuckle's A.P.R. attaches itself to Menthuthuyoupi, but since Knuckle is invisible, A.P.R. is also invisible. Menthuthuyoupi wonders what happened, but focuses himself on the three intruders running up the stairs. His head begins to shapeshift and countless eyes emerge on both head and neck. Knuckle realizes the amount of Menthuthuyoupi's aura and calls it unlimited. He quantifies the Royal Guard's strength and concludes that Menthuthuyoupi has over 700,000 aura power. It would take a very long time for A.P.R. to drain his aura. Outside the palace, Neferpitou watches the smaller dragons rain down and exerts their massive aura towards the whole place. The Hunters feel the sinister aura and are momentarily hesitant. Shaiapouf rushes towards the throne room, but finds the King isn't there. Since Neferpitou lacks wings, their only option is to continue falling. They use En to locate the King and finds him with Komugi, while Zeno and Netero come towards the King. They realize that the enemies are also using En, so Neferpitou crouches in mid-air; their legs tense like steel. They jump back towards the palace, but the instant they feel the King's aura, they stop. Meruem holds Komugi's injured body, as blood continues to flow. Neferpitou, Zeno, and Netero have arrived, but no one moves. Below them, Menthuthuyoupi destroys the whole staircase and the room trembles. Meruem deactivates his killing aura and lays Komugi in front of Neferpitou. He asks for Neferpitou to heal Komugi and says that he is counting on them. Neferpitou cries as they approach Komugi. Netero and Zeno do not interrupt them out of respect. Then, the King invites Netero to fight somewhere else. He mentally agrees as his plan with Zeno is to separate the King from his Royal Guard. When Neferpitou activates their Nen ability Doctor Blythe, the two veterans are too overwhelmed that they did not notice the Chimera Ant King passing through them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc